Giantess Terror!
by J-Treal
Summary: Giant women try to eat Johnny.


Johnny Bravo

"Giantess Terror!"

It starts off a normal day in the atlantic ocean and seaman Johnny Bravo is just chilling and moping the ship.

Narrator (excited voice): The big ship of the U.S. Navy! It's seamen ready for anything. And down there warrior Johnny Bravo with his weapon of choice! An awesome time of day for ACTION and BATTLE and ADVENTURE and...

Johnny(cutting off the narrator): Now look here man! There ain't gone be no more craziness like last time. Just leave me at peace while I chill and mop the deck.

Narrator: YES IT WILL BE YOUNG WARRIOR! You will be put through a series of grr-eee-aa-tt challenges today.

Johnny: Yes Whatever.

Then the ship starts to shake and a giant shark emerges from the water and attacks the ship.

Narrator: like I said, a day for action, battle, adventure, and...

Black bald seaman(holding a machine gun): Fire!

The seamen that were already armed began shooting on command. The bullets seemed to do "some" damage as the shark began to bleed and scream! Then a fellow seaman came to Johnny and told him to arm himself. Johnny then ran to the machine gun station, grabbed a gun and started shooting himself. The shark then began to sink the boat Jaws style, and the seamen all except Johnny, who fell in the ocean, fell in the sharks mouth and the shark swallowed all the seamen! Johnny then began to swim for his life as the shark chased him down. Just before he got swallowed he reached a local island, but the shark refused to let him escape as it tried to come on land.

Johnny: Ok you over grown sardine. If you wonna eat something then eat lead!Johnny then began to let loose with the machine gun and shoot out both his eyes. The shark layed there dead!

Johnny(before kicking the dead shark): Take that.

Johnny then pulls out his wet walkie talkie.

Johnny: Base this is E2 Bravo. My ship is...

Static and sparks fly out the walkie talkie and it explodes to peices in his hand.

Then a giant avatar height brunette approaches him.

Gts: Now that's a good looking meal!

Johnny: Well I've never had shark, but help yourself.

Gts: I wasn't talking about the shark.

The woman then kicks the shark back in the ocean with the back of her foot.

Gts: I was talking about you little man.

Johnny(backing up): Look here big momma. I don't think I'll taste that good.

Gts: Weelll(licks her lips). We'll have to see now won't we?

The gts then points her spear at Johnny.

Johnny: Now big momma, get that thing outta my face!

Gts: What are you going to do about it little man?

Gts(laughing and still poking at Johnny): Hahahahahaha... Ahhhhh!

Johnny then lifts her off the ground by her stick and slams her.

The gts then gets up and spits dirt out of her mouth.

Gts: I see your going to be a tough meal.

The gts then lets out a loud roar and her buddies all stand at Johnny then point their spears at him.

One gts: Give up little one, and it will be painless.

Johnny Bravo gets enraged and starts shooting them without a warning this time-cutting down several giant women!

As their carcasses hit the floor, the other retreat with him still firing at them!

The other giantesses duck behind the trees and start throwing the spears, but Johnny shoots them all to peices before they come anywere near him!

Johnny now in a unstoppable bullet fury, is shooting up everything around him.

Then a sneaky gts tackles him to the ground and his gun flies away.

Johnny then reverses her and mounts her with punches!

The other women then start to help the women by jumping on Johnny's back, but he just gets throws them off like they were some worthless peice of dirt. He then rushes and takes down a women and starts puching her. More women then begin to pile on Johnny, and this time I was too much for Johnny as he loses all his strength abd energy.

Gts: This "little man" was proved to be the greatest warrior we've ever hunted!

Another gts: Let's tie him up! Or he'll start fighting again!

After they do that, the leader gts approaches him.

Leader gts: Any last words?

Johnny: Go to hell!

Leader gts: Such a fiery tough meal!

Johnny: Yea whatever.

Before anything else happens, army soldier appear out of no were and begin swarming the women. The women run away screaming. One soldier checks on Johnny.

Soldier: You okay man? We heard you as your'e walkie talkie went out.

Johnny: Yea man. Thanks for the help.

Soldier(dialog begins to fade as the narrator begins talking): Cool, that was some crazy...

Narrator: ONCE AGAIN LIKE I SAID, A DAY FOR ACTION, BATTLE, ADVENTURE, AND...

gts: Hey girls another meal!

Narrator(while being attacked!): Ahhhhhh!


End file.
